Daddy's Little Girl
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Jack's back and the Doctor is being the protective father over the Lady again.


**Min Soster decided I should write a sequel to Over Protective Dad Syndrome… so here she is. **

"Must we go to this ruddy party, Rose?" the Doctor complained as Rose straightened his Tuxedo tie.

"You know the answer to that," his wife said, smiling up at him.

"Dare I inquire as to why?"

"You know why. It's your daughter's birthday and UNIT and Torchwood both want to celebrate it in style. She is the first Time Lord born in a very long time," she said.

"You know I can't stand UNIT _or _Torchwood. Too gun happy," he muttered as Rose straightened his waistcoat making her Doctor look presentable.

"Does this look alright?" came the Lady's voice from the doorway of her room. The two looked up at her. She was in a pale blue dress that fell to her knees in the front and dropped to a floor length dress in the back. The bodice was like a camisole over her shoulders. Her hair fell in waves down her back and she wore strappy heels.

"If we end up running and I end up breaking my ankle, I'm gonna hurt you _so _bad," she muttered.

"No intentions of running tonight, dear," Rose said.

"Are there ever any intentions of running though? Really?" the Lady asked walking nervously over the TARDIS's wire mesh console platform. The ship seemed to sense her distress and wove the glass into the weaves so she could walk easier.

"Thanks," the Lady said smiling at the ship.

"Oh you look brilliant!" Rose said smiling. "Doesn't she Doctor?"

"She always looks brilliant. Just like her mother," he said smiling. Rose blushed a little.

There was a knock on the door of the TARDIS. "Well, guess that's our cue," Rose said smiling at the two of them.

"Shall we?" the Doctor said smiling holding out his arm. Right arm for Rose, left for the Lady. The two took the offered arms and laughed making their way to the TARDIS's door. "I am a very lucky fellow with the universes two loveliest ladies on my arms tonight."

"Never mind traveling said universes with afore mentioned ladies," the Lady said with a smirk.

"Yeah well that's all the time, this is my daughter's birthday party… first one I've ever gotten to see," he said in thought, "So I am aloud to gloat a little, I think."

"I think he is, sweetie," Rose said smiling, as the Doctor opened the awaiting car's door for the two ladies. The Lady just rolled her eyes and slid in the car, pulling her train/skirt behind her.

000

That night at the party the Lady was, of course, the guest of honor, and her attentions were warranted by the heads of Torchwood and UNIT discussing varying topics pertinent only to her and her birthday.

"Shall we dance, my Rose?" the Doctor asked holding out his hand to his lovely wife.

"I thought you'd never ask, Doctor," she said smiling and taking his hand as he swirled the woman of his dreams out onto the dance floor.

He got lost in her brown eyes as they swirled among the other guests. Rose smiled and leaned into his chest, her hands on his shoulders as she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. God, she loved this man.

"Rose?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, who told Jack he was invited?" the Doctor asked. Rose opened her eyes, romantic moment completely gone.

"What?" she straightened up and looked into his brown eyes. "What are you talking about?"

000

The Lady made small talk for a few minutes then became a wall flower. She didn't really like big parties… especially when they were for her. She sighed and leaned against the wall smiling as the people danced. She was thinking when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Lady of the hour," purred that American accent.

The Lady turned and smiled at the newcomer, "Hey, Capitan Jack Harkness, right?" she asked, giving a mock salute.

"Yeah, amazed you remember," he said.

"Me too. Not great with names, much better with faces," she said leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms. She leaned on her shoulder so she could face him. "Honestly after the reprimand you got from Dad last time you got near me, I didn't figure I'd see you here."

"It was a hesitating thought but I wanted to see the beautiful birthday girl again so here I am," he said. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked snatching two champagnes from a passing waiter. The Lady raised her eyebrow but took the flute.

"You obviously don't do your research before flirting with a pretty girl, do you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Another waiter walked by and she set her flute back on the tray. "I don't drink."

"Who doesn't drink?" he asked.

"This chick," she said.

"Maybe something a little sweeter than champagne then? Margarita? Daiquiri of some sort? I hear Time Lords like banana," he smirked. The Lady rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Yeah bananas are good," she snickered. Then she caught movement from the corner of her eye. The Lady glanced up and saw her mother and father had quit dancing and her dad was storming toward them as only a Time Lord father can, imposing all the threatening force of time itself toward them. The Lady bit her lip at the look on his infuriated face.

"Hey there's that beautiful smile," Jack said touching her cheek.

And suddenly he wasn't. Faster than the Lady thought possible her father had pulled her away and was glaring down a man quite a bit bigger than him. The Lady pushed some of her hair over her shoulder and was about to step in when her mother grabbed her arm.

"Mom? What are you doin'?"

"Let him have this one. He has a right to be a dad every once in a while," she said. "Besides we know he isn't going to really hurt Jack."

"With that look? I'll take some bets on that," she said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That's a 'father-protecting-his-daughter-from-boys' look. You know he may actually renounce his claim to be against violence… and guns…"

"Oh you know that'll never happen," Rose said.

"Mom, I've seen it before. Perfectly pacifist dad's picking up on violence just to keep their daughter's virtue intact," the Lady countered.

"Really?"

"Happens more than you'd think."

"I don't think the Doctor would-"

"American teen's call it Over Protective Dad Syndrome."

"You really think that he _could_-"

"Yeah… it's the look in his eyes, see? Says 'stay away from my daughter if you value your life.' That and I could hear him that night he threatened Jack. I wasn't that far away yet."

"What did I tell you last time, Jack?" he demanded.

Surprisingly, Jack didn't look all that frightened.

The Lady took a step back. "Dude, I'd start looking a little nervous if I were you."

"You know I can't die right?" he asked glancing at her.

"I know."

"And."

"Dude, I'd start looking a little nervous if I were you."

"Jack, this is your last warning, stay away from my daughter. You don't get anywhere near her, do you understand."

Now the Lady rolled her eyes, "Come on, Dad, he can flirt all he wants he's not even my type."

"What? How can I not be your type? I'm everybody's type!" Jack looked wounded.

"Not mine, Capitan," she replied smirking.

"Ohhh that's my girl," the Doctor said awarding her a winning smile. "Looks like I win this round as well, Jack. But my warning still stands. Leave the Lady alone."

"I am sure I can win you over," he said slipping around the Doctor til he was in front of the Lady again.

"I'm sure you can permanently loose an arm if you try," she said crossing her arms. "I am a trained Valkyrie, I'll have you know."

"Oh? Heard Vikings were rowdy in bed," he laughed. The Doctor turned pale then ruby with rage. The Lady just turned red. With rage or embarrassment neither knew.

The Doctor was just about to tear loose when a blur dove by with a roar.

It was the Lady, she had Jack pinned to a wall and he had a lecherous grin on his face. She didn't say a word just swung a good solid punch into his face. He dropped to the floor and the Lady turned on a heel and stormed away.

The Doctor looked from his fuming daughter to the immortal man she just laid out with a single punch, and it was a well-known fact Jack Harkness could take a punch. Rose just blinked up at him with a shocked expression. At their daughter or Jack's utter rudeness he didn't know which.

The Doctor reached out for Rose's hand and grinned down at the Capitan. "That's my girl."

**Just a bit of a laugh. Thought you guys might like it. **


End file.
